


Happy Valentine's Day

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Bernie and her wife, Serena celebrate Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Happy Valentine's Day

Bernie had woken up covered in red rose petals - she was confused and amazed; _"Where did these come from? Serena, where are you?"_ The blonde said as she looked over and didn't see Serena next to her. Climbing out of bed, she slipped into her silk pink dressing gown - just as she went to move, Bernie stopped in her tracks while tucking her fringe behind her ear and smiled at herself as she saw a rose petal trail - leading all the way from the bed to the door - the blonde decided to follow the trail all the way to the kitchen where the dining curtains were drawn.

Opening the curtains carefully, the blonde saw the table covered in a white cloth with two candles lit and food sat nicely on the table - the blonde who is not as easily scared - is startled when her wife sneaks up on her and surprises her; _"Happy Valentine's Day babe."_ The brunette said as Bernie jumped in surprise; _"Happy Valentine's Day to you too babe."_ Said the blonde smiling. They had breakfast and then washed up the pots, dried them and put them away. They spent the rest of the day in bed just making hot passionate love to each other - neither woman wanting it to stop.

Later as Serena is in the bath, Bernie orders their favourite takeaway and asked them to put a special surprise in for Serena - after the meal was ordered, Bernie joined her wife in the hot bath. The blonde sat nicely in between the brunette's legs and rested her back against Serena's wet chest as they smiled at each other - after washing each other, the brunette gets out and empties the bath - then she picks up her wife and carries her into the bedroom as the blonde just smiles. However, after eating their tea, Bernie hands her wife a box and the brunette looks inside. However, the brunette throws her arms around her wife and peppered the blonde's face with loving kisses as Bernie just smiles - they have their pudding and just can't stop smiling at each other.


End file.
